worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiarra Miyagell
Open for Adoption 'Appearance' Aki is a petite girl, barely reaching a height of 5”. Her slender frame only adds to her child-like looks, as she is as thin as a twig. However, she does have a good amount of lean muscle hidden under her baggy clothing. She trains every day, and it’ll show if you challenge her to a fight. She may be little, but she isn’t helpless. Though she spends a majority of her time outside, Aki is as pale as porcelain. Her face is reminiscent of Snow White’s, in the manner that it’s as ‘pale as snow’. It has a slight peachy undertone to it, which is only noticeable because of her white hair. She often keeps her hair cut just to her shoulders, though its slight waviness brings it closer to chin length. She cares for it whenever possible, but it mostly stays okay on its own. Descending from a regal family certainly gives you the looks of one. Aki’s face has a very sharp bone structure, with high cheekbones and a razor sharp jawline. Perhaps the only thing that diffuses her cold looks is her eyes. Large and round, they give her a look of innocence. They also happen to be one of the only few colours she naturally has on her colourless self. They’re a stunning mix of navy, teal, beige and violet, framed by brown-blonde eyelashes to make them stand out even more. Aki almost always has an emotionless look on her face. Empty, devoid of any emotion. Most people spend ages just trying to get a reaction out of her, but the only successful ones would either be another from Winter, or her phoenix. Her smile is quite sweet looking though, lighting up her entire face. Being an Agell, Aki has large, white wings, the same colour as her hair. They make it a bit difficult to be discreet, though it’s easier to fly around then sneak around, she supposes. Even while being an aristocrat, Aki doesn’t often wear expensive or fancy clothing. She prefers to wear dark grey fitted shirts and pants, with gloves that reach past her elbows and long boots to match. She’ll throw on a loose black sweater-poncho type thing if she gets cold. She has a few dresses, but those are mostly for extra special occasions. She wields two curved longswords made from a clear, diamond-like material. The hilts have a grey covering that warms to the touch of a friend, yet freezes the touch of a foe. 'Personality' Aki absolutely loves the cold, which would seem pretty obvious of a Winter aristocrat. Thing is, she also loves every other season. Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall, she loves ‘em all. Her parents disliked her enjoyment of the other seasons, so she often ended up sneaking out as a child to go visit the smaller villages on the edges of other kingdoms. She made her friends mostly within thouse outer villages, with children of peasants and outcasts. She didn’t know of the ‘social hiarchy’ yet, so she didn’t know that she was expected to judge. This trait was kept throughout her life, meaning she still doesn’t judge others by appearances or status, and it will show when she’s talking to people. If she doesn’t like someone, she’ll act like it, even if they’re royalty. Rules are meant to be broken. That is a rule that Aki lives by. She doesn’t purposefully break most rules, mind you. It’s more like the rules don’t seem to affect her. If she’s told not to leave her room during an important meeting, and she gets hungry, she’ll walk right outta there and go find food. Her house’s servants enjoy this part of her, especially the enraged looks on her parents’ face when they find out. Scolding her has little to no effect. Aki is pretty blunt. She has no filter, and says whatever comes to mind. It can be pretty comical, with her blank face, when she announces to you that you remind her of ‘head of broccoli’. She doesn’t mean anything by it, of course. In fact, she hates to harm people unintentionally, out of battle. She’ll apologize quickly if made aware that she hurt someone’s feelings. One thing that stands out about Aki is the fact that she rarely expresses any emotion. Some may even go as far as to say that she is incapable of emotion, though that isn’t exactly true. It’s really more that she feels emotions, but she doesn’t know how to express them. If someone was to give her a compliment, she’d feel happy inside, but on the outside it may seem like she’s staring them down. This often causes her to miss out on forming deep connections with most. She’s a bit naive. 'History' 'Mount' A grey cold phoenix. 'Character Relationships' Category:TFSK